theelitecorporationfandomcom-20200214-history
Andrew Benoit-Bertolli
Andrew Myles Benoit-Bertolli was born to Natalia and Shoshona, being only two minutes older than his twin sister Miley. He is both a Slayer and a Witch, making him a Slayer-Witch hybrid. Early Life Andrew was born on May 25th, 2019 to Natalia and Shoshona as a gift by The Triad. He had been born into a world that had been saved thanks to the willing sacrifice of Chase Bale by all four of the Chosen. He grew up, learning of his parents lives as part of the Supernatural community and as part of a prophecy that the end of only began a new one. At a young age he showed promise as a Witch, showing great control over his powers. Teenage Years By the age of 14, he started to feel as if something was missing. He couldn't figure out what it was. Even as a Witch and his Slayer powers already activated, he still felt as if he wasn't whole. He struggled with this through most of his teen years, even to the point of alienating himself from his family and friends. By the age of 20 he started to show signs of going down a dark path. Both of his mother's worried for his well being as he seemed to slowly show signs of dementia and other mental disorders. He powers slowly started to become out of control. Shoshona thought best to bind his powers. However, when she tried Andrew's powers caused her to disappear. He had no idea what he had done and neither did Natalia or Miley. One Soul, Two Parts He runs away, afraid of what might happen to anyone else. He ends up being found by Lucas who was now going by the name of Archer. He takes Andrew in and contacts Kale, who is surprised to hear from Lucas. He tells Kale about finding Andrew. Kale explains to Lucas about what had happened with Shoshona and Natalia. They start to think that Andrew is suffering from a rare disorder known as Soul Partical Syndrome. It is caused by a person being born but only half of their soul existing in their body while the other half is wondering somewhere else. They come to the conclusion that because Andrew's birth was a gift from the Triad that Miley being born, it caused a side effect that caused Andrew to only have part of a soul. They figure out that Miley too has been having problems but it was hidden better as she is, in a sense, part angel so she has been able to use her powers to hide it. Combining Of Souls They decide the only way to keep things from getting worse is to get The Triad to merge Miley and Andrew into one person, allowing balance as one soul instead of one soul ripped into two parts. They summon The Triad who bring back Shoshona, saying that she had appeared in their realm and they were bringing her back. They know why they've been called there. They bring Miley and Andrew together and putting their powers together they combine MIley and Andrew into one person. However, the outcame isn't what anyone would've guessed. The outcome is Cab. Becoming His Own Soul After the Triad gave up their ranks as The Triad, the energy from so many generations of Triad members willingly being given up allowed him to come back into existence, as well as his sister, without making Chase non-existent. However, once he, Miley, and Chase die they will become The Triad, mentored by Elaine who would be their Elder Guardian. Powers AS A WITCH Telekinetic Blast Cloning Instantaneous Teleportation Remote Teleportation Empathy Pathokinesis Spell Casting Potion Making Scrying AS A TRIAD WITCH (After soul is brought back as it's own) Premonition Divination Astral Premonition Telepathy Intuitive Aptitude Intuitive Inteligence Omnipotent Sight Trivia His first name came from Chase's middle name Andrew. His middle name came from Francis' middle name Myles.